Longinus y Oppais
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: "Serie de Oneshots sobre Issei Hyoudou siendo portador de un diferente Longinus." Capitulo 3: Dimension Lost.
1. Telos Karma

**Longinus y Oppais.**

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece.**

"**Serie de Oneshots sobre Issei Hyoudou siendo portador de un diferente Longinus."**

**Nota de autor: Semi-Canon. Información sacada de un Spoiler. Explicación No-canon/posible Canon.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

**Telos karma.**

-…I-Imposible…-Susurro en shock total Rias Gremory ante la vista frente a ella. No era la única, su nobleza, Sona y la suya junto con los dos exorcistas enviados por la iglesia observaban en shock e incredulidad insana como su enemigo Kokabiel escupía sangre de su boca igual en shock mientras una lanza sagrada había perforado su corazón.

El causante de tal cosa caminaba con calma a través del campo de batalla a la zona en la que cayó el Ángel caído. Su rostro no tenía sorpresa ni miedo, pero tenía una mueca notoria en sus labios al ver al moribundo Cadre.

-Tsk, por esto no quería meterme con lo sobrenatural….

Y no era para menos.

El mundo entraría en shock cuando sabrían que un mortal había matado a un ángel caído de clase suprema.

Hyoudou Issei.

Ese será un nombre que hará olas.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

¿Cómo fue que la situación termino así?

Bueno eso se explica desde un principio.

En este caso desde el día del nacimiento de Issei.

Este niño, este humano, este mortal estaba destinado a nacer con algo prohibido, incluso aun cuando estaba destinado a ser un pervertido sin remedio, no había forma de negar, que este niño iba a nacer con [**Poder**]

¿Cuál? Bueno eso es algo al azar.

En este caso, en esta vida, este niño nació con **[Karma]**

Telos karma es un Longinus misterioso, de hecho, este junto con Innovate Clear son los más desconocido entre todos los Sacred Gears que pueden matar a dioses.

¿Por qué razón?

Por sus habilidades.

Issei no notaria hasta ya en su niñez que él es casi _invisible_.

De algún modo u otro cuando las personas lo miraban o lo analizaban algo parecía fuera de sus sentidos y disminuían su atención en él.

No fue fácil darse cuenta de eso a principio, pero ya con los años de hecho Issei se dio cuenta de una extrañeza de parte suya.

En como las cosas **sucedían**.

Eran cosas al azar, extraños accidentes menores, que eran simples molestias, simple forma de buena o mala suerte, como encontrar un billete de gran cantidad de dinero o terminar tropezando en un bote de basura u obtener caído del cielo algo o que dañe un juego nuevo justo cuando lo tenía a la mano.

Todo era cosas referentes a la buena o mala suerte.

Pero eso no era todo.

Era como si cuando alguien quisiera ver algo en él, sus sentidos parecían…**deslizarse**.

Eso lo noto cuando jugaba con su amigo de la infancia Ike, cuando jugaba a las escondidas y justo cuando le iba a atrapar tomaba nota como su atención…parecían ir a otro lado como si fuera algo natural.

Tampoco ayudaba que esa espada de decoración que estaba en su casa parecía…analizarlo para después desviarse o no tomarlo en cuenta.

Seria años después que Issei descubriría la verdad de esto.

* * *

\- ¿Mmmmm? Oí Akeno.

\- ¿Si Bunchou?

-Ese chico de allá ¿Quién es?

\- ¿Oh? ¿El? Eh espera déjame recordar…Oh si, él es Issei Hyoudou, estudiante de segundo año, él está en la misma clase con Kiba y Tsubaki, él es famoso por ser miembro del trio de pervertido.

\- ¿En serio? Wow, ni lo imaginaba, aunque recuerdo que Sona se ha quejado de unos alborotadores, pero no le he prestado atención.

-Ufufufufu si, son todo un grupo de pillines, aunque me parece curioso de tu interés, Rias, Ara ¿acaso encontraste atractivo este lindo Kouhai?

-Ugh tú y tus bromas, no es eso Akeno, solo me parece curioso y más con lo que está haciendo ahora…-Dijo Rias con una leve sonrisa de humor mirando como el llamado Issei corría mientras en su cabeza había un par de Brasier y pantaletas a la vez era seguido por un muy enojado grupo de chicas pertenecientes al grupo de atletismo.

Akeno solo rio levemente al ver como el chico se tropezaba con el aire al parecer, se golpeó la cara y giro en sí mismo para rodar por unas escaleras que estaban en el campo y golpearse con un joven miembro del grupo de futbol que estaba cargando un termo tamaño jumbo lleno de agua fría…y que cayó encima del grupo de chicas enojadas que pasaron a estar gritando por el chapoteo sorpresa…

Y más que su ropa, la típica camisa blanca y pantalones cortos, se mojara mostrando a todo el público un poco de su apariencia más sugerente.

\- ¡No fue mi culpa! -Grito Issei tapando su nariz después de la explosión sanguínea a ver tal suculencia, no era el único, todos varones presentes también sufrieron una hemorragia nasal ante tal vista. Las chicas ahora más enojadas y avergonzadas se lanzaron a golpear al involuntario causante de esto.

Pero Issei solo salió corriendo gritando dejando caer la ropa interior que tenía en su cabeza y con la humedad que tenían las chicas hizo que se tropezaran con dicha ropa y caer al suelo.

Una vez más Issei se escapó de una inminente golpiza.

-Sí, muy curioso, había escuchado rumores de que alguien tenía accidentes por doquier, no sabía que se trataba de uno de los miembros de ese trio infame de pervertido.

-Ara, ni te imaginas Rias, escuche una vez que él se tropezó desde el techo y termino salvándose…por haberse sostenido de la blusa de la profesora de aritmética ahahahaha, fue gracioso, la pobre quedo sin blusa por casi media hora Hahahaha.

-Je, que mala suerte y locura siguen a ese chico.

-Bueno entonces Rias ¿Cuál es tu interés con nuestro pequeño pervertido divertido?

-Bueno yo…no, déjalo así, solo me parecía curioso. Dime Akeno ¿Cómo le ha ido a Koneko con su misión?

-Positivo, ya hablé con ella antes de entrar a clases, lo que sospechábamos resulto ser cierto, Murayama definitivamente tiene un aura de Dragon, Koneko iba a averiguar más, pero ese sucio _ángel caído _ha interferido mucho….

-Ya veo…bien creo que es hora de cortar este problema de raíz, después de la escuela hablaremos con Murayama y la invitare a mi nobleza ¿Qué método debería de usar?

\- ¿Importa? Solo usemos a Kiba, sabes—

Y mientras la diabla y su reina hablaban sobre cómo hacer que la joven practicante de Kendo llamada Murayama se uniera a su grupo, a los lejos sentando encima de un cobertizo, escondiéndose de las chicas que están detrás suyo, Issei miraba a su escuela.

Más en concreto a la ubicación de dos diablas.

En específico las diablas que habían estado prestando atención por un momento.

Atención que desapareció como si nada.

Issei se relajó por ello, no quería ser notado, aunque hasta ahora nada ha cambiado en su situación, porque cuando la gente intentaba mirarlo….

Issei era invisible.

* * *

Cuando Issei conoció a la chica llamada Asia Argento sintió que su mundo se partía en dos.

Porque al conocerla sabía que el tiempo en que era invisible, poco a poco, estaba llegando a su fin.

Pero cuando vio sus ojos llenos de inocencia y amor al prójimo, no sintió enojo o decepción sino en cambio sintió paz.

El haría lo que fuera para proteger a esta chica.

Él se prometió.

Después de todo el **[Karma] **estaba de su lado.

* * *

-No gracias, Rias-Senpai. Aún sigo fiel a mis enseñanzas y aunque sé que ustedes me darían lo que yo quisiera, yo ya estoy satisfecha con mi vida…además deseo estar fuera de lo sobrenatural…después de lo que paso yo…Por favor, espero que entiendan esto.

-eh…claro, no hay problema, entiendo que tienes tus motivos y creencias. Puedes seguir estudiando en esta escuela y tranquila si hay algún percance nosotros trataremos de resolverlo.

-Oh muchas gracias Rias-Sempai, de verdad eres muy amable, espera y déjame dar una oración por—

\- ¡No, nonono, calma! Estamos bien, tranquila. Solo ve a clase y cuídate Asia.

Y con eso la monja salió de la habitación con una sonrisa llena de paz y serenidad.

Y Rias ahí vio como un posible nuevo miembro de su nobleza se iba fuera de su alcance. Le pareció raro que una ex monja haya querido entrar a Kuoh, ella escucho a Sona mencionar como averiguo los registros antiguos de Asia Argento, sobre como ella era un ex miembro de la iglesia, excomulgada por haber curado a un diablo, portadora de una Sacred Gear muy útil pero también como supuestamente estaba afiliada con el grupo pícaro de ángel caído que se encontraba en la iglesia fuera de su territorio.

Grupo del cual fue exterminado de la noche a la mañana.

Cuando le pregunto sobre eso a Asia, esta le respondió:

_-Y-yo no sabía que eran gente mala, fui a acompañar al p-padre Sellzen y-y.… sniff…sniff vi como mataba a un inocente ¡y lo siento, pero me dio mucho miedo y huí de ahí! ¡lo siento!_

Después de comprobar con Koneko y Kiba resulto que la chica no mentía y Rias sintió simpatía por lo que le sucedió. Solo le basto tener una conversación con la joven para saber que era muy inocente para el mundo en el que vivían. Obvio que trato de invitarla a su nobleza, pero la chica era obviamente fiel a la cristiandad además sufrió un terrible trauma no hace poco tiempo atrás, no fue sorpresa que se haya negado.

Era una lástima, aun cuando reencarno a Murayama como su único peón y descubrir el dichoso hecho que ella era la Sekiryuutei de esta era, seguía desesperada porque se acercaba a fecha de su matrimonio con Riser.

Tener a una curadora en su nobleza habría ayudado.

Pero Rias, aunque un Diablo e**l**l**a** a**un** te**ni**a p**rin**cip**i**os.

-Aun así, me pregunto qué paso con ese grupo de ángel caído, lo raro es que fueron asesinados con un arma normal…que raro…-Mascullo pensativa la pelirroja recordando el informe de Kiba después de estudiar los cadáveres de los ángeles caídos y los exorcistas rebeldes bajo su mando. Todos y cada uno murieron por un arma sin ningún atributo santo o demoniaco.

Eso la traía de cuidado.

No sería mucho después, después de que todo estuviera claro, que Rias se diera cuenta que ella, tan desesperada por su inminente boda con Riser, que ella no manipulo o insistió que Asia se uniera a su nobleza. Estaba desesperada y aunque tenía principio en su sangre y carne, ella era una diabla.

Buena puede ser, pero seguía siendo una criatura del mal.

Como también no indago sobre el hecho que Asia se estaba quedando a vivir con Issei Hyoudou.

De hecho, incluso cuando las escuelas hicieron de las suyas al saber que la nueva chica vivía con uno de los miembros del trio de pervertido, Rias y Sona mas su nobleza no le dieron importancia.

Es como si algo hiciera que su atención…_se desviara._

* * *

Ver a su amigo de la infancia alegro mucho a Issei.

Aún más al saber que de hecho era una chica—

Bueno, mentira, estaba un poco shockeado al saber que su antiguo mejor amigo de hecho siempre había sido una chica llamada Irina y que había venido desde Italia junto a una chica llamada Xenovia a hacer unos recados de su padre.

Al principio todo estaba bien para Issei cuando se reencontró con Irina, aunque fue una sorpresa saber sobre su género eso no quitaba el hecho que ella fue su mejor amigo y los mejores recuerdos de su niñez fue con ella.

Pero todo lo bueno termino cuando Xenovia abrió la boca.

E insulto a Asia.

El buen humor de Issei murió enseguida.

Le dolió mucho cuando esa chica e incluso Irina llamaron a Asia…_**Bruja**_.

Por un momento quiso dejar que el **[Karma]** se hiciera notar.

Pero no lo hizo.

En cambio, con fría cortesía y seriedad las echo a ambas de su casa.

Irina se veía dolida y confundida, pero Issei no le dejo objetar.

Ya no la quería cerca de él y cualquier protesta no fue escuchada.

Asia trato de parecer normal e inimputable, pero Issei la conocía bien. Su alma era fuerte, pero a la vez frágil, su perdida y dolor no era algo que podría superar en poco tiempo, que se le recuerden como se le conoce por su buena acción, le era doloroso.

Le tomo toda la noche de mimos y cariño para que la joven ex monja se relajara, pero Issei no estaba calmado. No fue inconsciente en notar la fuerte aura santa en su antigua amiga de la infancia y su colega además de la presencia de un ser poderoso en la ciudad. Algo estaba sucediendo.

Lo sabía cuándo percibió a esos ángeles caídos matar a Murayama.

Cuando ese exorcista persiguió a Asia después de ese maldito incidente.

Aun incluso cuando sintió como un aura de fuego estallaba en la base del club de investigación.

Pero aun con eso él se mantuvo al margen de todo esto.

Porque—

\- ¿Issei?

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa Asia?

-Ayúdalos.

\- ¿Q-que? ¿Qué te hace decir eso?

-Se lo que estás pensando. Tu madre…tu madre me conto lo que…lo que paso con tu abuela….

Asia callo porque sabía que lo que había dicho era un tema delicado.

Issei aun podía recordarlo.

Un día de visita a su abuela, un día en el que descubrió su poder y ese día por un momento dejo de ser **[Invisible]**

Y su abuela murió por ello.

Aun se culpaba por eso.

Pero le hizo darse cuenta sobre el lado sobrenatural del mundo.

Y se entrenó para ello.

Solo para estar lejos de ese mundo.

No, él no quería volver, pero—

Una joven con ojos inocentes y alma pura le observaba.

-Por favor, sálvalos Issei, morirán. Por favor.

Y le suplicaba que…

-Sálvalos.

Hiciera algo.

-_Dios no escucho las plegarias de esta niña en su hora más oscura._

Su resolución se hizo.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Por el bien de esta chica, el dejaría sus dudas y pelearía.

-_Pues yo escuche._

Y con **[Karma] **de su lado, sus enemigos aprenderán a temer.

* * *

Fue de la nada.

Rias, Sona, sus noblezas y las exorcistas Xenovia e Irina estaban derrotados en el campo de batalla. Incluso antes de la batalla tenían serias desventajas, Kiba aún seguía obsesionado con destruir a las Excalibur, las dos exorcistas habían demostrado ser groseras e inaccesibles, ninguno de los presentes eran un buen médico y lo peor, su carta de triunfo, Murayama fue incapaz de acceder su Balance Breaker artificial igual al que logro hacer en el rating Game contra Riser.

Hubieran logrado mejores resultados, pero de un modo para estos diablos y humanos, le hacían falta una pieza clave, un núcleo que les hubiera hecho haber trabajado mejor y unidos.

Pero no fue así.

Y por ello conocieron el fracaso.

-Tsk…que decepcionante fueron, esperaba más de ustedes dos, hermanas de Maou, esperaba incluso mucho del niño Vritra o la niña Sekiryuutei, pero lo único que encontré fueron niños tratando de jugar a ser adultos ¡Ja! No me hagan reír.

-T-tu…Kokabiel…maldito…-Apretando los dientes Rias intento levantarse para pelear, pero las fuerzas se le iban, eso y a la vez como sus piernas habían sido quebrantadas por el Cadre, no solo ella estaba severamente herida sino todos los demás, todo por culpa de Kokabiel que les derroto antes de pestañear.

Este era el poder de un ángel de diez alas.

El mundo podría haber olvidado el terror que eran los hijos mayores del todopoderoso.

Pero Kokabiel les recordó su error.

Él les recordó porque él es temido.

-Tan tontos…tan ingenuos…tan mediocres…esperaba que hubieras hecho lo lógico y haber llamado a sus queridos hermanos para la batalla, pero ah, el orgullo si es una cosa asombrosa…hacen que incluso los débiles hagan estupideces.

\- ¡C-Cállate! ¡N-No te deja…! —

-**Silencio**…-Y con una sola palabra de parte del ángel caído todos los jóvenes callaron y sintieron un escalofrió caer por su espalda, el tono de Kokabiel dejo de ser burlón y agresivo a ser francamente homicida.

El menciono alzo una mano y en un parpadeo el cielo se cubrió por miles y miles de lanzas de luz y todas apuntando a los diablos y humanos presentes.

Les demostró porque él era llamado la estrella de dios.

No había duda. Iban a ser masacrados.

-Ya me aburrí con ustedes…simplemente mueran…-Afirmo Kokabiel sin ninguna duda, sus planes estaban a punto de dar inicio, pero fue amargo que sus enemigos no dieran más peleas. Oh bueno, saciara su ansia de guerra pronto.

Y alzando una mano iba a dar inicio el preludio de la próxima guerra.

Pero entonces sucedió de la nada.

Un tajo gigante se formó en el aire, este mismo en la barrera dimensional que Kokabiel había creado, el ángel caído alzo una ceja y poso sus ojos a tal anomalía.

Y tal anomalía era un niño caminando a través del campo de batalla.

No era nada especial, no era alto, no era musculoso, tenía un poco de belleza, pero nada excesivo, vestía el mismo uniforme masculino que los dos diablos machos que Kokabiel derroto, cabello castaño corto y unos ojos verde pálidos.

Nada anormal.

Excepto que llevaba una larga lanza cubierta de talismanes japonesas.

Una leve aura santo cubría esa arma.

Pero para los presentes, era comparar un cuchillo de cocina a una ametralladora.

Una simple arma que parece más un juguete que otra cosa.

(, ah, pero Kokabiel olvido, que hasta un simple cuchillo puede matar dioses)

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿un nuevo combatiente? No me hagas reír, puedo ver bien tu aura, eres muchísimo más débil que estas dos niñas exorcistas, aunque supongo que tiene que tener algo único como para haber trapazado mi barrera.

-De hecho, sí.

\- ¿oh? Bueno llegaste en mal momento, ya me aburrí de dejar que ustedes los niños muestren su mediocridad, creo que es tiempo para que todos muer—

-**Shinso.**

Y así como comenzó fue como termino.

Issei dejo de ser invisible mientras alzaba su lanza encima de su hombro.

Y todos pudieron sentir su verdadero ser.

Y más su ansia terrible de muerte contra Kokabiel.

Pero fue demasiado tarde para hacer algo.

Al pronunciar esa simple palabra, Issei ya había trapazado el corazón de Kokabiel para shock de todos los presentes, Kokabiel no era un ser débil sino todo lo contrario y en menos de un medio segundo hizo orden a sus lanzas a caer del cielo para matar a todos.

Pero sus lanzas fallaron.

Fueron [**Desviadas**] y aunque destruyeron todo alrededor de la zona en esa barrera dimensional no cambia el hecho de que ninguna lastimo a alguien.

E Issei forzó aún más fuerza en su lanza y Kokabiel murió. Aun en shock porque no tenía forma de evitar o sobrevivir tal mortífero ataque.

Issei deja caer el cadáver con el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Sus manos había tanta sangre. Había tristeza, resignación y molestia por esto. No hay repulsión sobre sus acciones, sabía bien que Asia y sus padres entenderán sus acciones así que sabía que no había nada de temer. No era la primera vez que había matado.

El reviso la lanza que su abuela había guardado como regalo para él después de haberle contado de sus poderes.

Una lanza simple y sin poderes especiales.

Bendecidas por un montón de iglesias y templos sagrados además de haber sido cubiertas por runas y talismanes para haberle dado al menos una pizca de poder.

Una lanza que en tiempo pasado habría sido galardonada como un arma santa de gloria y leyenda.

Ahora destruida.

-Tsk, por esto no quería meterme con lo sobrenatural…-Issei tira su lanza con leve dolor al suelo y se dirige al grupo de diablos y exorcistas que me miraban como si fuera un alienígena muy peligroso, no los culpaba, después de todo él sabía que haber matado a un Cadre sin esfuerzo pinta una mala imagen para uno.

Tampoco porque ya no era [**Invisible**] para ellos.

Issei no tenía ningún talento mágico. Tachen eso, su nivel de magia era aún más bajo que el nivel promedio para un ser humano, incluso si hubiera convertido en un diablo o ángel su nivel mágico habría sido minúsculo.

Pero para él estaba bien, eso lo ayudo a ser invisible para los sentidos de los seres sobrenaturales.

Pero ah, él tenía algo único que gritaba poder, dicho poder que, al dejarlo libre por un corto periodo de tiempo, le costó la vida de su abuela.

Y la historia se repetía aquí.

Ya no era invisible.

Y todos podían verlo.

Realmente verlo por quien era.

Verlo por primera vez.

Había una gracia y naturalidad al caminar, como si tuviera control de todo, era ágil que solo le pertenecería a alguien que lucho con puño y diente para conseguir **[Poder]**

Issei no tenía ninguna pizca de energía mágica, santa o demoníaca en su sistema, eso era obvio, pero tenía un área de poder, un aura que hacía que cualquiera consciente de lo sobrenatural que ese chico ocultaba algo.

Issei se para frente al grupo y sonríe suavemente. Y los presentes se preguntan porque nunca se dieron cuenta de este chico.

-Joder, me tocara cargarlo uno por uno a la enfermería, por suerte Asia está cerca. Uff agradezcan que vine ayudarlos ¡Me perdí el nuevo episodio de chicas locas en Londres hoy!

Y el hechizo murió.

Si, Issei sigue siendo el mismo pervertido de siempre.

El único que se lamentó de lo mismo fue Saji.

El programa era muy bueno y más cuando hay chicas semidesnudas.

* * *

Issei se encontraba en un parque junto con Asia comiendo hamburguesas.

Habían pasado días desde su intervención en la batalla contra Kokabiel.

Han sido estresantes.

No solo tenía que ignorar los llamados u órdenes de las dos diablas sino también ha recibido cartas de invitación de reuniones de los ángeles, los caídos, los diablos, los Youkai y uno anónimo viniendo de alguien llamado héroe de los tres reinos.

Ese último seguía llamándolo héroe.

Oh bueno.

Pero Issei les ignoro a todos.

No quería ser subordinado de nadie.

Por eso no ha ido a la escuela y por ello no se ha permitido hablar con Rias, Sona y sus noblezas.

Ni con Irina y Xenovia.

El solo quería estar solo.

Agarrando un poco de la poca normalidad que tenía antes de que todo se vaya al diablo.

Ya había hablado con sus padres de irse a vivir a Kioto.

Ahí es donde vivió su abuela.

Ahí vería que haría con su vida.

-Issei…gracias…-Dijo Asia y el joven castaño volteo sus ojos para verla, lo que vio hizo su espíritu creciera, porque Asia le dio la sonrisa más bella de todas.

Se sintió conmovido.

Si, valió la pena todo esto.

Por esa sonrisa lo valió.

* * *

-Azazel, respóndeme ¿Cuál es exactamente el poder de ese tipo Hyoudou? Dudo que haya sido capaz de matar a Kokabiel sin haber usado alguna clase de arma oculta.

Azazel, líder de la facción ángeles caídos, miraba a su protegido e hijo adoptivo con una ceja alzada. Cierto que Vali le encantaba pelear con personajes fuertes pero otra cosa es averiguar sobre ello antes, si fuera por Vali el habría ido directamente a pelear con el chico que era la comidilla del mundo sobrenatural en ese momento.

Pero en cambio vino aquí a preguntar sobre la verdad del poder de Issei Hyoudou.

Pero bueno en realidad quizás Valí escucho por fin sus instintos y le dijeron que no se hiciera de enemigos con aquel joven.

Después de todo…

-Ese poder es un Sacred Gear. Telos Karma.

\- ¿Telos karma? ¿en serio, Azazel?

-De hecho y debo de decir que ese joven sí que ha obtenido un control monstruoso de ese Sacred Gear. De hecho, quizás podía decir que ya haya incluso dominado el balance Breaker, tal dominio no se ha visto desde Slash Dog.

-Mmmmm ya veo…. Entonces ¿quieres decir que es un oponente fuerte?

Azazel casi se pega la frente con su Table. Parece ser que fue demasiado optimista.

El soltó un suspiro de sufrimiento ante la estupidez de su hijo adoptivo.

Quizás es tiempo de aclararle el problema.

-Vali, dime algo ¿Sabes que poder tiene exactamente el Telos Karma?

-…No, pero debe de ser un poder extraordinario para ser catalogado como un Longinus.

-Te equivocas de hecho, es quizás el más simple Longinus de todo creo.

\- ¿Eh? Bueno déjate el misterio Azazel ¿Cuál es su poder?

-Control de la casualidad.

Vali parpadeo.

Azazel le miro impasible.

Valí frunció el ceño.

Azazel solo alzo una ceja.

Vali hizo una leve mueca en los labios.

Azazel se limpió una oreja con su meñique.

\- ¡Bien! Tu gana, explica de que se trata ese poder.

-Bah, nunca puedo recibir respeto de nadie, bien, bien te explicare. Manipulación de la casualidad. No es un poder tan llamativo como el tuyo o el Booster Gear o los otros Longinus.

Pero tiene su peligrosidad si es usado bien.

El control de la casualidad: la relación entre causa y efecto. Pueden determinar exactamente qué acción (causa) dará como resultado una cierta reacción (efecto); permitiéndoles decidir qué, cuándo y cómo sucede algo sin necesidad de especificar "por qué" algo puede suceder, ya que el "por qué" está determinado por la causalidad misma, que es un proceso que ha caído bajo el control del usuario.

En este caso cuando Issei Hyoudou utilizo la alteración de la causa y efecto para empalar a Kokabiel.

Igual que la lanza demoniaca **Gae Bolg.**

Oh si, ahí se comienza a entender lo peligroso que este poder.

Al nombrar su ataque dio inicio la causa (Una lanza que golpea al enemigo) y que dio el deseado efecto (Perforar el corazón a muerte) en poca palabra con Telos Karma, la lanza de Issei ignoro la distancia, ignoro los instintos entrenados de Kokabiel, la robustez de su cuerpo, la fragilidad que conformaba esa ordinaria lanza, para trapazar el corazón del ángel caído y matarlo.

Esto fue debido que la causa y efecto ya fueron decididos.

Vali trago saliva un poco al escuchar sobre esto, un poder capaz de ignorar el poderío de sus enemigos para obtener los resultados deseados en cada batalla. En la que al entrar en combate puedes controlar y alterar los hechos que suceden para así tener el resultado deseado.

Eso…eso es un poder aterrador.

-No solo es eso. Esto no es manipulación de la casualidad en si sino control, ósea activar o negar la causa y efecto. Es por eso que las lanzas estelares de Kokabiel no golpearon a alguien. Issei con un solo pensamiento cancelo la causalidad para que esas lanzas perdieran su efecto garantizando de matar a todos sino en cambio [desviarse]

Vali parpadeo ante las palabras de Azazel.

\- ¿Quieres decir…?

-Quiero decir que si por casualidad, y ojo que la palabra es importante, intenta lanzar un ataque que sea capaz de ver…pues jamás podrá golpearlo.

Azazel puso una mano en su mentón en modo pensativo.

-De hecho, si lo pienso bien, si es capaz de negar la casualidad prácticamente puede alterar la realidad para negar un efecto no deseado, como por ejemplo la muerte de un amigo, él puede negar ese efecto haciendo que la muerte de su amigo no ocurra, por lo que—

-Por lo que prácticamente está retrocediendo en el tiempo.

-Exacto. Si, por eso se dice que el control de la casualidad es un poder cercano a la omnipotencia.

-Pero…pero…. pero ¿Por qué entonces es de clase baja Telos Karma y porque nadie sabe de este poder?

-Porque este nivel de poder no lo posee Telos karma. Oh no me cabe duda que en balance Breaker Telos karma es capaz de romper alguno que otra ley del universo, pero nadie jamás ha llegado a ese nivel de potencia.

-Pero entonces… ¿Qué ha hecho Hyoudou?

-Por eso dije que probablemente ese chico haya alcanzado balance Breaker, no porque sus poderes actuales los demuestren sino porque tiene tal dominio Vali, ese dominio es casi mayor al de Tobio ¿no notaste como es que vivió en Kuoh por años y peor viviendo bajo las narices de dos ambiciosas hermanas de Maou y **nadie se dio cuenta**?

Vali se cruzó de brazos pensando antes de soltar un suspiro pensativo.

-De hecho, es un buen punto.

-Por un lado, su capacidad de volverse **[Invisible] **a los sentidos y atención ajena viene de su propio patrimonio, él no puede haber nacido de un fuerte linaje y eso, pero ese defecto de carencia de energía mágica lo ha hecho indetectable para los sentidos de muchos.

\- ¿Quieres decir que su debilidad se convirtió en una fortaleza?

-Con Telos karma sí. El chico ha hecho que Telos karma creara un efecto de **[Desvío] **las personas pueden verlo, pueden interactuar con el pero su atención real se desvía, eso es francamente un poder aterrador.

\- ¿desviar? ¿Cómo puede ser un poder así relación al control de casualidad?

-Creo que es una anomalía con el chico, creo que inconscientemente comando a su Sacred Gear a crear un conjunto causa-efecto en donde toda atención hacia él es desviada…si, puedo ver eso.

\- ¿Por qué decidió hacer eso?

-Hice un análisis e investigación a esa lanza que trajiste, una lanza común y corriente que fue fuertemente bendecida, todo fue hecho a nombre de la abuela materna de Hyoudou, al parecer fue asesinada por un diablo que percibió el potencial del chico, mis forenses estudiaron la zona del lugar donde ocurrió. Creo que ahí fue cuando ese chico alcanzo Balance Breaker.

-…Bueno….

-Vali.

\- ¿mmm?

-No vayas a pelear con él.

-… ¿Por qué no?

-Bueno, me alegra por una vez vayas con cuidado. Esta es una pelea que perderás, no es porque seas débil, lo contrario, eres 10 veces más fuerte que ese chico, pero eso no quiere decir que saldrías victorioso en esa pelea. Con un control a tal nivel de ese Sacred Gear, él te matara.

-No lo dudo. Puedo verlo cancelar mi [**Divide**] u otra cosa.

-Sí, ese chico es anormal, porque créeme el poder básico de control de casualidad de Telos Karma es solo alterar los efectos de una pelea, como hacer que el enemigo falle sus ataques, hacer que se tropieza, que se lastime solo, pero con ese nivel de control, sinceramente no me sorprende que haya matado a Kokabiel tan fácilmente.

-Una vez más pregunto ¿Por qué ese Sacred Gear es considerado de bajo rango si es tan peligroso? Después de todo mato a Kokabiel fácilmente ¿no hay nadie capaz de detenerlo?

-Te equivocas. El chico tuvo suerte y el elemento de la sorpresa, un arma normal no habría trapazado el cuerpo de Kokabiel, alterando la causa y efecto o no, él tenía una que era lo suficientemente fuerte. Sobre lo otro, dudo mucho que sea capaz de matar a un dios.

-Bueno….

Ambos se quedaron callados. Vali pensando en alguna formar de superar la reacción y poder de Hyoudou si terminaban combatiendo. Azazel no pensó mucho sino solo lo interesante que sería estudiar el Longinus de ese chico. Todo lo que había dicho era suposición que logro recopilar al estudiar a Issei por unos días.

Eso y la poca información sobre Telos Karma.

Ese junto **Innovate Clear** son los Sacred Gears tipos Longinus mas desconocidos de todos, a diferencia de los otros, esos dos han tenido tan poca mención en la historia que la mayor parte de la gente no sabe casi nada de él.

La única razón por la que Azazel está muy bien informado es porque el estudio sobre Sacred Gear y el arma Gae Bolg es una referencia exacta para entender el poderío de Telos Karma.

-Entonces Azazel ¿Qué se hará con ese chico?

-No mucho en realidad. Según mis fuentes el chico y su familia más la monja irán a Kioto, terminarán bajo el dominio de Yasaka y ahí ya no tenemos jurisdicción. Quizás podríamos incluirlo a nuestro grupo que se formará a la alianza de las tres facciones, pero creo que él no se sentirá cómodo estando cerca de los diablos.

-Tsk, puedo verlo, esas niñas de Kuoh son un poco pretenciosas.

-…Si, un poco. Bueno hablare con Michael para ver si hacemos contacto con la facción Yokai y poner alguna clase de protección a ese chico. Hay fuerzas en este mundo que querían hacer uso de su poder.

La brigada Khaos era la principal pero no única.

Eso pensaron ambos hombres.

-…dejémoslo solo por un tiempo. El sabrá que ya está metido en esto y no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

-…Creo que estará bien.

Y así el medio diablo y el ángel caído se mantuvieron callados, pensando muchas cosas, trabajo, aliados, enemigos, batallas, política y mucho más, todo lo que vendrá en los próximos días hasta la cumbre de las tres facciones.

Unas cosas estaban seguras.

Esto no será lo último que sabrán de Issei Hyoudou.

**Fin**.

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo:**

Star Buster Star Blaster.


	2. Star Buster Star Blaster

**Longinus y Oppais.**

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece.**

"**Serie de Oneshots sobre Issei Hyoudou siendo portador de un diferente Longinus."**

**Información: No Canon. Pura especulación. **

**Nota de autor: un revise anónimo me ayudo a corregir un problema, solo me basta decir que gracias por tu comentario y ayuda.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

**Star Buster Star Blaster. **

Nadie sabia pero los Sacred Gears están catalogados en tres tipos:

Activos, pasivos e intermediario.

Activo son aquellos o sus efectos o en su funcionalidad hacen que el usuario pelee directamente. Para ser efectivos el usuario necesita usar su cuerpo para combatir, esto conlleva un riesgo para el usuario, pero a la larga quienes sobreviven a esto, se hacen más fuerte. Ejemplo de este tipo son Twice Critical, Sword Birth, Booster Gear y otros más.

Pasivos son aquellos que sus efectos no están relacionados al cuerpo del usuario sino en el uso de su mente y voluntad, en el caso de creación o dominio de los elementos o control de algún fenómeno único. Aunque fuerte sean sus habilidades, la debilidad es el usuario mismo. Ejemplo de estos son Gravity Jail, Twilight Healing, Dimension Lost y muchos más.

Y finalmente los últimos en donde se combinan los dos factores anteriores, el usuario puede combatir física o mentalmente con su Sacred Gear pero por su seguridad y eficiencia se deben de emplear ambos. Esto tipos de Sacred Gear causan que sus usuarios estén bien balanceados en combate. No es raro que la mayoría de los Sacred Gear tipos independiente sean de esta clase. Ejemplos de estos incluyen Mirror Alice, Blaze Black Flare, Canis Lykaon y otros más.

Y Star Buster Star Blaster.

Eso lo descubrió Issei.

\- ¡Leeroy Jenkins! -Grito Issei saliendo de quien sabe dónde sosteniendo una espada similar a la Buster Sword de Final Fantasy en una de sus manos ¿su objetivo? Raynare quien sostenía a Asia. El ángel caído con un parpadeo en sus ojos no pudo hacer nada más que levantar su lanza de luz para desviar el ataque extraño de Issei…

Y perder el brazo.

Mientras que Raynare miraba su extremidad caída con shock, Issei había tomado a Asia y dio un gran salto lejos de la psicótica mujer gracias a su nueva fortaleza como diablo, apunto su espada al ángel caído y este mismo se transformó en una escopeta corta y sin dudar jalo del gatillo.

y asi sin mas Raynare se murió.

Freed, Mittelt, Dohnaseek y su grupo de exorcistas herejes miraron lo que eran los restos en cenizas que una vez fue su líder y después miraron al diablo causante de ese ataque. No fue un disparo de escopeta ordinario, fue un disparo de energía que convirtió en ceniza a Raynare y ¡Los estaba apuntando a ellos!

No dudaron en huir pero en mayor parte fue en vano.

Rias, Kiba, Koneko y Akeno, quienes habían seguido a Issei que reacciono de la nada con urgencia y salir corriendo hasta esta ubicación, miraban sin saber que decir como el pervertido espadachín ahora sostenía un lanza misiles y disparaba cohetes tele-dirigidos al grupo de enemigos que seguían huyendo.

Kiba trago saliva y se giró a su rey con cierto nerviosismo en sus ojos.

-Bunchou…. ¿De verdad crees que eso…sigue siendo un Sacred Gear ordinario?

-…No lo sé.

* * *

A Issei le gusta la serie Final Fantasy.

Y los juegos de disparo en primera persona.

Y Minecraft.

Oh si y Eroge, muchos Eroge.

Pero si, Final Fantasy es su serie de juegos favoritos. En el especial el séptimo.

Desde niño siempre ha tenido tres aficiones que nadie jamás quitara: espadas, armas de fuego y tetas. Sip, aun ama las tetas, pero le encanta saber sobre espadas o pistolas y demás armas, así que un día después de haberse pasado Final Fantasy 7 decidió comenzar a practicar Kendo.

Y jugar Paintball en el centro comercial.

Si, él tuvo una buena infancia.

Quien diría que eso ayudaría muy bien después de haber muerto.

Si, después de morir, tonto de él haber ido a esa cita con Raynare y no haberse llevado su Bokken para defenderse, pero en su defensa, no sospechaba de su novia, así que murió sin poder defenderse.

Por otro lado, aun con su Bokken dudaba que habría hecho algo contra el ángel caído.

Pero está bien, él se vengó convirtiéndola en ceniza.

-Akeno ¿le sucede algo a Rias-Senpai? -Pregunto Issei jugando Final Fantasy B en su PsP9 acostado en el regazo de Akeno, la hibrida diablo tarareo mientras acariciaba el cabello castaño del peón, en la sala no estaban solos sino estaban también Kiba, quien se limitaba a echarse ungüento en sus heridas que gano en su entrenamiento matutino con Issei.

Mientras que Kiba tenía la habilidad y velocidad, es Issei quien tiene poder en sus habilidades como espadachín.

Pero, aun así, aunque terminaba con heridas igual Kiba lograba siempre la victoria.

Regresando con Akeno, la susodicha apretó los labios pensando en sus palabras, sabía bien lo que molestaba a Rias y estuvo tentada a decírselo a Issei, pero hubo dos razones por lo que decidió en contra, lo principal es que como reina de Rias sabía que debía de respetar su deseo y ese era no divulgar sobre su compromiso con Riser y el otro es que Rias e Issei no son muy cercanos.

Ella e Issei estaban más cerca e íntimos ciertos, pero había cosas que ella no podía decir, después de todo era decisión de Rias de hablar de sus problemas.

-Está molesta, eso es lo único que puedo decirte, al final la decisión de decirlo es de ella. Lo siento Issei.

-…está bien, quizás le pregunte mañana, oye Akeno, Kiba ¿quieren tener una pijamada hoy en mi casa? Asia le gustó mucho la última que tuvimos.

Los dos mencionaron sonrieron al escuchar aquello, puede ser porque Issei comparte gustos con ambos, las espadas con Kiba y un poco los videojuegos con Akeno, pero ahí nació una buena amistad, el castaño siempre trata de pasar tiempo con ellos, más que con Rias o Koneko y después de que Asia se uniera a su grupo, su tiempo de convivencia era aún mayor.

¿Cómo podrían negarse? Asia los tenía alrededor de su dedo.

Lastimosamente no se podía, Akeno sonrió con tristeza.

-Lo siento Issei pero hoy estoy ocupada, quizás Kiba puede ir contigo.

-Ahí, que mal, Asia quería pasar tiempo de chicas contigo, pero bueno, al menos Kiba vendrá, aunque no quiero alguna de tus rarezas, niño bonito.

-¿Cosas raras? Por favor, Issei, solo quería mostrarte unas posturas que mi maestro me enseño, además que sostengas mi espada es gratificante—

\- ¡Gah! ¡Y ahí vienes y lo haces de nuevo!

-Hahahahahaha.

Akeno rio sinceramente, esos dos sí que tienen una divertida forma de mostrar su compañerismo, al principio no eran cercano, más por la desconfianza de Issei a su grupo, con razón, no porque Kiba era amado por toda la chica de la escuela, pero después de entrenar ambos al final se volvieron muy unidos.

Rias aprobaba esto, Kiba poco a poco estaba sintiéndose más a gusto y quizás ese sea el paso que se necesita para poder superar su horrible pasado, ella sabía que eso no se solucionaría de la noche a la mañana, pero era un progreso.

De hecho, ella igual se sentía más ¿calmada? ¿Liberadora? No lo sabía, pero ella podía decir que sentía una conexión genuina con Issei.

Después de todo mira como esta en ese momento.

_\- ¡¿Así que Rias me dejo morir, Akeno!? ¡¿Solo para tener a un nuevo esclavo?!_

_\- ¡Calma Issei, la cosa no es así de simple! ¡Fue un malentendido, pero créeme, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes Rias no habría hecho esto!_

_-¡Pero no cambia el hecho que ella me dejo morir!_

Akeno apretó los labios al recordar esa conversación.

Como también todo el asunto con la muerte y posterior resurrección de Issei como diablo.

Es tan difícil ignorar que Rias no es ni nació humana.

Es una diablesa.

Acciones horribles para otros seres es norma para ella y su especie.

Su plan de dejar que el ángel caído mataran a Issei para revivirlo, usar la gratitud por regresarlo a la vida y su aptitud pervertida para así tener su lealtad completa, era…inmoral, para cualquiera esto sonaba algo digno de un ser maligno.

Era deplorable y manipulativo, pero Akeno le aseguro a Issei que tenían su razón a esto: hubo un error de información.

Se creía que Issei era un portador de uno de los Sacred Gears de los dragones celestiales.

Dragones, seres de poder y dominación, no son fáciles de domar.

La facción diablo tiene estrictas reglas para la contratación de dragones en sus noblezas, una de ella es que el sujeto tiene que ser extremadamente leal a su rey.

Después de todo, el 60% de los diablos callejeros en existir fueron dragones.

El plan de Rias era adecuado para tener a un usuario del poder de un dragón, y uno de los más fuerte, en su nobleza.

Pero resulto ser una falsedad.

Issei no tenía ningún Sacred Gear de tipo dragón.

Ni un Longinus.

Sino uno raro y simplón; usar una espada y una pistola.

Para ser justo, Riser es un bastardo que merecía morir, las cosas que decía o hacia eran deplorable, aun para un diablo. Rias estaba desesperada por tener una fuerza a tener en cuenta y con la falta de motivación de su nobleza, ella había puesto todas sus esperanzas en tener a un poderoso usuario de Longinus en su nobleza, uno que le ayudaría a resolver su problema y así ser libre de su maldito matrimonio arreglado.

Por lo tanto, en su desesperanza tomo acciones deplorables para obtener el resultado deseado.

Pero fallo.

En cambio, gastó todos sus ochos piezas de peón y obtiene a un tipo mejor de la media con una espada y una pistola.

No fue sorpresa que fuera muy distante con Issei al principio, lo suficiente como para dejar una mala impresión al espadachín castaño y ya para cuando Rias se dio cuenta de lo injusta que fue ya fue muy tarde.

Issei la seguía como su rey pero había algo silencioso en sus acciones.

Una falta de lealtad y aprecio.

_-Tranquila, seguiré tus ordenes, Rias-Senpai…._

En otra vida, en otra ocasión, que Issei hablara a Rias por su nombre sería una dicha para la pelirroja.

Pero aquí es una falta de respeto; una forma de decir sutilmente que Issei no tiene aprecio por Rias.

Y ahí fue que Akeno entro a la escena.

Temiendo que el chico se sintiera rechazado por su grupo, ella decidió pasar tiempo con él, ahí fue cuando él la confronto sobre lo que el sospechaba, con una mala relación y la dureza que ahora era su vida como diablo, Issei vio más allá de la belleza y sensualidad de Rias para descubrir su papel en su muerte.

Y ella fue sincera, incluso sin tener que pedirle permiso a Rias, le contó porque el plan fue hecho para empezar. Le tomo a Issei días pero al final hizo un poco las paces sobre su circunstancia, no le tenía tan alta estima a Rias y es por seguro que cuando se convierta en clase alta el dejara de ser el peón de Rias, pero al menos seria participe activo en el grupo.

Akeno podía respetar eso.

-Akeno ¿Estas bien? -Pregunto Issei al ver el semblante serio de Akeno, el mencionado parpadeo saliendo de sus pensamientos y miro al peón de cabello castaño y sonrió suavemente.

-Nada, solo pensaba en algunas cosas que debo de hacer hoy, no es nada grave. _Si como no, tendremos que lidiar con Riser hoy, en serio no entiendo porque insisten que Rias tenga una reunión cada cierto tiempo con ese pendejo._

-Oh bueno, espero que te vaya bien sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer, igual Kiba vendrá conmigo a tener una pijamada, he deseado tanto enseñarle a Asia los beneficios de Final Fantasy…-Dijo Issei con una sonrisa al pensar en sus juegos favoritos y como Asia podrá jugarlo, será complicado a explicarle las cosas a Asia pero de seguro se divertirán.

Akeno miro de reojo a Kiba quien asintió imperceptiblemente, sabía bien que Kiba iba a ir a esa reunión no solo para un deseo genuino de interacción social sino también para evitar que Rias vaya a hacer una locura, Akeno aun recordaba como de desquiciada se puso Rias en navidad del año pasado después de una reunión con Riser y como intento seducir a Kiba para perder su virginidad.

Akeno tuvo que intervenir para evitar una locura.

-_…Si solo…si solo fuéramos más fuerte…-_Akeno sabía que todos tenían tanto potencial, si hubieran accedido a su potencial habrían barrido el piso a la nobleza de Riser incluso sin Issei y Asia, pero estaban rotos, poco a poco se estaban recuperando, pero aún seguían marcados por sus terribles pasado.

Ella miro a Issei. Él era decente en poder, un manejo decente de kendo, manejo bueno de arma de fuego y resistencia de lucha decente, no era llamativo pero su poder crecía poco a poco. No había dudas que el sería muy poderoso y a diferencia de los demás, él no estaba solo.

Aun así, ella no podía evitar preguntarse.

¿será suficiente su poder lo suficiente para ayudarlos a todos?

Solo tocaba esperar.

* * *

Esa noche Kiba tuvo mucha suerte al sacar a Rias de la habitación de Issei mientras el castaño dormía.

Kiba no quería despertar al mencionado y a Asia para tener un drama con su rey.

Y al ver como la diabla pelirroja se mostraba tan desesperada supo que algo malo le había sucedido.

* * *

[**MATAR]**

Issei no respetaba a Rias Gremory.

**[DESTROZAR]**

Issei no conocía a Rias Gremory.

**[CORTAR]**

Issei no comprendía a Rias Gremory.

**[MATAR]**

Issei no entendía a Rias Gremory.

No la entendía ni comprendía ni conocía.

¿la razón?

Porque ella le dejo morir.

**[MATAR]**

**[CORTAR]**

**[DESTROZAR]**

Pero en ese momento el entendió.

**[MATAR]**

**[MATAR]**

**[MATAR]**

**[MATAR]**

**[MATAR]**

**[MATAR]**

**[MATAR]**

**[MATAR]**

**[MATAR]**

Porque hizo lo que hizo.

No perdono, pero si entendió.

-Te matare…-Dijo Issei con decisión. Frente suyo se encontraba Riser Phenex sentando en un sillón, a su espalda se encontraba su nobleza, a espalda de Issei estaban sus compañeros de nobleza y su rey.

En una esquina estaba la reina más fuerte Grayfia que miraba con curiosidad en sus ojos al demonio de cabello castaño.

Riser miro a Issei y soltó una carcajada estridente.

\- ¡Hahahahahahaha oh dios Rias, en serio sí que lo hiciste! ¡Dejaste que uno de tus sirvientes tuviera las agallas para hablar con uno de sus superiores hahahahaha! ¡esto es lo más gracioso que he visto! ¡El cree que tiene alguna clase de oportunidad para tocarme Hahahaha!

Las y sus noblezas se rieron, burlaron y despreciaron ruidosamente a Issei, pero él no respondió. El miraba con intención a Riser. No había duda o vacilación. Sus ojos decían una afirmación única.

Verdad.

Él decía crudamente que iba a matar a Riser.

Riser siguió riéndose antes de detenerse y mirar con intensidad furiosa a Issei.

-Debería de matarte por haberte atrevido a hablarme, sucia alimaña de clase baja ¿Quién rayos crees que…? —

**[MATAR]**

Por un momento sintió un oleada de ansia asesina, por un momento sintió una espada cortar su cuello. Por un momento sintió una bala trapazar su cráneo, por un momento sintió una Katana cortarlo en dos, por un momento sintió metralla caer en su cuerpo.

Por un segundo se sintió morir.

El alzo su mirada sintiendo sus manos temblar y encontró sus ojos con lo del tonto de clase baja que se atrevió amenazarlo.

Ojos tan agudos.

Como si fueran una espada capaz de cortarlo.

Ojos tan agudos.

Como una pistola lista para quitarle su vida.

¿Qué…qué clase de sujeto es este?

-¿Quién soy? Soy el peón de Rias Gremory. Y hoy vi como amenazabas de abusar y violar a mi rey. Tu morirás. Acabare con tus perras. Acabare con tu hermana. Y acabare contigo. Te hace sentir el filo de mi espada y el fuego de mi arma.

**[Y yo te matare]**

* * *

Tenía diez días para el rating Game contra Riser.

Aun recordar como el tarado trato de poner un frente orgulloso para ocultar su temor fue gracioso para Issei. No había duda que se auto-engañaría en unos días y regresaría más arrogante que antes confiando de su victoria.

No es que estaba mal.

Issei no sabía cómo iba a ganar.

Él no era fuerte ni nada, lo único bueno que tenía eran sus habilidades decentes de kendo y su Sacred Gear.

La capacidad de invocar una espada y una pistola.

Eso era todo.

Cierto que podía disparar rayos de energía a través de un arma de fuego, pero eso no le ayudaría contra un ser muchísimo más fuerte que él y además que es casi inmortal.

Él era débil. Tan débil que aún se pregunta que fue esa confianza y ansia de muerte que sintió cuando amenazo a Riser.

Pero al recordar como ese bastardo tocaba inapropiadamente a Rias y como hacia insinuaciones faltándole el respeto además de su amenaza de matarlo a él y a Kiba para ir a "divertirse" con Rias, Akeno y Asia….algo se apodero de Issei.

**[MATAR]**

**[CORTAR]**

**[DESTROZAR]**

Ese algo le hizo jurar y amenazar a Riser.

Y joder que cumpliría con su palabra.

El los destrozaría.

No sabía cómo lo haría…racionalmente, pero algo le decía que había una forma.

Sus instintos le decían esto.

Por ello le dijo sin rodeo a Rias que iba entrenar solo.

Claro, la chica intento usar su autoridad para negarse pero Issei no le hizo caso, uso su autoridad para decirle que iba a hacer e Issei la ignoro, fue tal seria la cosa que al final Rias se rindió y solo le pidió que tuviera cuidado.

Él le aseguro que trataría, pero buscaría la forma de ser más fuerte.

El paso el primer día ejercitándose, pero aun así buscaba la forma de encontrar algún poder.

Ese algo que le faltaba pero aun nada.

Y fue ahí que sucedió.

¡Tskch!

Issei parpadeo y miro encima de su hombro como saliendo de unos arbustos un lobo feroz gruñía hacia el joven diablo, su postura y gruñido demostraba que estaba a punto de ir a atacar y matar. No tuvo miedo, para su fuerza actual esto no es nada.

Y lo demostró al aparecer frente a lobo, patearlo y apuntar con una pistola para después dejar suelto un rayo de energía leve que envió al lobo herido chocar contra un árbol. Issei suspiro al ver al animal para después girarse e ir a meditar de nuevo y quizás encont—

**[MATAR]**

**[CORTAR]**

**[DESTROZAR]**

Issei se detuvo. De repente tuvo una pista, una pista sobre lo que le faltaba, su instinto le decía que ahí estaba, a su alcance la oportunidad de tocar todo su potencial pero…..pero cuando pensó bien las cosas se dio cuenta de una verdad para alcanzar su poder.

Con pasos lentos e indecisos Issei se acercó al lobo herido y se arrodillo frente a él, el castaño lo miro comenzando a respirar un poco con fuerza, el pensamiento estaba ahí en su mente; la clave para ganar la fuerza, justo ahí y simple de cumplir.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era **matar**.

Alzando sus manos hizo aparecer la base de sus armas, un cuchillo y una pistola, común y corriente, simples armas de hierro y acero que no haría daño a nada si se le dejaba solo pero….en manos de cualquiera estas armas se convierte en los objetos de muerte y asesinato.

Porque eso es su propósito.

La humanidad no comenzó creando armas para matar sino para sobrevivir. El fuego nació para un medio para sobrevivir a la naturaleza y a la enfermedad, la lanza era el medio en el que los hombres y mujeres cazaban para vivir un día mas, las hachas fueron hechas principalmente para cortar madera, los martillos destrozar piedra, las hoces cortar cultivo y demás objetos con sus propios propósitos.

Pero no las espadas.

Las espadas fueron hechas desde un inicio para matar a otros.

Matar humanos.

Matar animales.

Matar monstruos.

Matar **dioses**.

Issei jadeo al sentir como su simple cuchillo tembló de alegría, como si el pensamiento de matar dioses era un sueño hecho realidad.

No es para menos, en tiempos antiguos cuando los hombres desafiaban a los dioses eran con espadas en mano.

Espada era el arma prehistórica de la manía asesina de la humanidad.

Como es la arma de fuego el arma actual de la humanidad.

Un arma tan simplona que altero la realidad y naturaleza de la humanidad.

Con las pistolas la humanidad dejo atrás su aptitud de las espadas y escudos.

Era tan fácil matar con las armas de fuegos.

Estas dos armas son como la cara de una moneda; una requiere esfuerzo para matar y la otra es tan fácil de usar para matar. Una es antigua que la misma historia y la otra ha existido desde el siglo nueve, poco a comparación que su antecesora.

Pasado y futuro.

Pero ambas son iguales en su núcleo: fueron hechas para matar.

Issei miro a su mano temblar, porque se dio cuenta lo que conllevaba su poder, no era un simple poder de invocar espada y pistolas, este es el poder cristalizado del instinto asesino de la humanidad.

Un instinto con el potencial de matar a dioses.

Después de todo su poder es para matar.

**[MATAR]**

Como humano mentalmente sano Issei se sentiría asqueado por estos pensamientos y conclusiones.

Pero el ya no era humano.

Era un diablo.

Y vivía en un mundo que odiaba a su especie.

Ángeles, caídos, dioses, Yokai, monstruos y humanos.

Todos lo odiarían solo por ser algo que jamás quiso ser.

Tenía que sobrevivir.

Y si quería sobrevivir y cuidar a sus seres queridos entonces ya no podía seguir con su moral humana.

Una lagrima cayo de uno de sus ojos. Issei sintió agonía mientras levantaba el cuchillo y movió sus ojos al lobo moribundo. Dolía, dolía mucho como iba a perder su inocencia y dejar de ser humano, dolía porque lo haría sin dudar, por sus amigos lo haría. El cerro los ojos por un momento antes de abrirlo mostrando mucha frialdad. El lobo gimió al sentir temor a su inminente muerte como también por el cambio de olor de aquel humano. Ya no olía a oscuridad y metal como antes sino como algo mas

El olor de un verdadero depredador.

-….Me quitaste tanto Rias…..-Susurro Issei y bajo el cuchillo.

Sangre fue derramada en aquel lugar y la inocencia de alguien murió.

* * *

**10 días después.**

-Rias, déjame pelear a mí solo…-Pidió Issei con seriedad a su rey, todos ellos se encontraban en la réplica de su salón de club en el Rating Game contra Riser, faltaban diez minutos para que comenzara el partido y Rias inicio con crear una estrategia hasta que Issei hablo.

-Issei, no seas tonto, no—

-Rias, no es una petición. Es una confirmación…-Sabiendo bien lo que estaba en juego, Issei reconocía bien que Rias se iba a negar, solo le pidió su permiso por principio y por ello sin dudar abrió la ventana del salón y salto ignorando los gritos enojados de Rias. El hablaría después con ella.

El desplego sus alas de diablo y voló por un rato antes de aterrizar en campo abierto, a los lejos se encontraba la copia del edificio principal de la secundaria Kuoh, ahí se encontraba Riser y su nobleza. Issei observó la línea casi imperceptible que dividía la dimensión replica en dos, un lado de Rias y el otro de Riser, el no toco el lado de Riser, solo debía de esperar a que iniciara el tiempo.

El ignoro los llamados de Rias sino simplemente activo su Sacred Gear y creo una simple Katana, nada llamativo ni nada, solo una simple Katana, en sus caderas tenía una gran correa donde tenía guardado en estuches dos pistolas mágnum, nada llamativo. Esto ya no era una pelea de diversión que había tenido antes contra Kiba y los diablos callejeros.

No, esto será una masacre y la simpleza era necesaria.

Ya faltando dos minutos para iniciar la pelea, él se puso en posición de estilo Iaido, el tenso su cuerpo al límite, apretó bien su mano derecha en el mango o Tsuka de su Katana, su izquierda sostenía un imaginario vaina o saya de una Katana. El cerro los ojos y se desconectó del mundo entero.

Él hubiera querido ir directo y destrozar el orgullo de Riser cazando uno por uno de las chicas de su nobleza, pero un depredador no juega con la comida, después de todo la presa puede mostrar su propia arma y conseguir la victoria.

No podía permitir eso.

Iba a matar y listo.

10….9…..8….7….6….5….4….3….2….1…..0

(¡INICIO!)

-**Masamune**…-Susurro Issei y abriendo los ojos se movió, dio un paso hacia adelante y corto el aire.

¡SSSLLLLLLAAAAASSSHHHH-KKKKBOOMMMMM!

El mundo fue cortado en dos.

Por un segundo todo fue cortado en dos, los edificios, los árboles, el aire, la dimensión misma, todo fue en cortado en dos mientras Issei tenía un brazo extendido con su espada al aire.

Issei choco sus ojos con los de Riser que aún no había reaccionado bien lo que había pasado en ese segundo, sin darse cuenta como su cabeza había sido cortado, no era el único, en ese segundo la mayoría de su nobleza tenían una fina línea que comenzaba a tornarse roja en sus cuerpos, señal sin igual que habían sido…

**[Cortados]**

Por un segundo el mundo se mantuvo al segundo.

Y al siguiente siguió hacia adelante.

Y hubo caos.

**[Ocho Peones, Un caballero, un obispo, dos torres de Riser Phenex han caído]**

Vino ese anuncio mientras las mencionadas desaparecían en menos de un milisegundo, tal era la magia y creación de Ajuka Beelzebud que transporto a los heridos antes de que sus heridas fueran incurables porque así eran, fueron transportadas antes de que el ataque de Issei las cortara en dos.

Todos los edificios cortados se derrumbaron en sí misma, la Dimension en si misma se tambaleo antes de recomponer la repentina brecha y hubo mucha destrucción alrededor de Issei.

-Aún no termina…-Dijo desapasionadamente Issei haciendo desaparecer su Katana y cogió sus dos pistolas. Apunto a la dirección en general del ahora destruido edificio y disparo. Dos balas gigantes de energía fueron disparadas y estas destrozaron el aire penetrando cualquier obstáculo y penetrar a sus objetivos.

**[Un caballero y una Reina de Riser Phenex han caído]**

-Tsk falle, casi le daba a las cabezas….-Dijo fríamente Issei bajando sus armas mientras caminaba hacia la zona de Riser, el rápidamente activo promoción y accedió a Caballero, no había pasado ni quince segundo y el solo había eliminado la nobleza de Riser.

Sabía bien que se enojaría.

¡BOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

-¡TU MALDITA INMUNDICIA DE CLASE…!-El grito furioso lleno de odio de Riser fue cortado cuando su cabeza fue separada de su cuerpo, su hermana Ravel con miedo y enojo intento lanzar un ataque al diablo causante de ese ataque pero su cuerpo fue cortada brutalmente.

Issei con velocidad decente corto el aire y varias veces Riser sintió como su cabeza o extremidades eran cortadas, todos cortes mortales y brutales pero sus poderes como un Phenex lo hacía recuperarse, pero Issei seguía cortándolo y cortándolo que no le dejaba hacer o decir algo.

Hasta que se cansó.

-¡SUFICIENTE!-Rugió el diablo de clase alta y dejo suelta una explosión de fuego alimentando con magia de viento creando de por si una explosión sin igual que destrozo todo lo que había en su lado del campo de batalla.

Él no se detuvo sino siguió disparando grandes explosiones de fuego, tantas que vaporizo todo el lugar dejando nada más que cenizas. Se demostró porque era llamado un prodigio.

¡SSSSLLLLAASSSH!

Y su cabeza fue cortada de nuevo, para su incredulidad ve como su enemigo emergía de las llamas peor para el desgaste, uno de sus brazos desapareció, unas de sus piernas estaban casi hecha cenizas y su rostro mostraba la mitad de su cráneo al aire, pero aun con todo eso el sostenía su Katana al aire y corto de nuevo el cuerpo de Riser solo que esta vez el diablo Phenex sintió dolor.

Un dolor aún más grande.

-…Eso dolió…Ugh mucho…-Siseo agonizante Issei dando un paso hacia adelante antes de caer al suelo, el logro sostenerse por su Katana, pero con solo un brazo y pierna no es mucho. La razón por la que sobrevivió es por su Sacred Gear y la lagrima de fénix que él había tomado.

No le quedaba mucho tiempo, pero eso no lo detenía.

Él iba a ganar.

-Tu….como…. ¿Cómo hiciste esto? -Pregunto Ravel atemorizada viendo al diablo de clase baja herido frente a ella, Ravel nunca había sido herida en uno del rating Game de su hermano, más porque él le impidió que participara activamente sino también porque sus oponentes no tenían la necesidad de dañar a una joven y más una mujer miembro del clan Phenex, pero este peón, este tipejo que se atrevió a amenazar a su hermano no dudo en cortarle el cuello, cortar sus brazos y destrozarla como si nada.

¿Qué diablos era este tipo?

-¡Suficiente de esto! ¡Te voy a matar rata inmunda! -Grito Riser desplegando sus alas y aumentando su aura, dispuesto a matar al bastardo que se atrevió a humillarlo y herirlo tanto a él como a su hermana. Lo mataría. Alzo sus manos creando una gran esfera de fuego comprimido, no se iba a contener, iba a vaporizar todo el lugar, jodanse las consecuencias.

Y justo cuando iba de desplegar su ataque se escuchó en todo el campo de batalla un sonido estridente.

¡SGKRG!

Los dos Phenex y los espectadores de esa batalla observaron un fenómeno sin igual, un sonido similar a una grúa o algo mecánico siendo despedazado se originaba desde Issei, el muñón de lo que era su brazo perdido surgía espinas y estacas de acero que lentamente se formaban y fundía para que poco a poco se pareciera un brazo normal, aunque de color acero.

Imperceptiblemente en cada pieza de la piel dañada de Issei se formaba espinas y escamas hechas de acero que se fundían y se reconstruían para parecer su carne normal, para horror e interés de los interesados observaron como Issei se levantaba recuperándose de sus heridas.

Y sin miramiento con su nuevo brazo, lo alzo y apunto a Riser con una pistola recién formada y ¡Van! Se escuchó en la zona, Riser cayo de rodilla sosteniendo su pecho donde una bala había penetrado su cuerpo, el escupió sangre y mientras miraba con horror a Issei mientras este medio hombre medio acero caminaba hacia él, lo único que podía pensar era—

\- ¡¿C-cómo?! ¡¿p-porque mi regeneración no funciona!?-El horror era lo único que sentía Riser Phenex porque el intentaba purgar su herida, pero no sucedía nada, sentía como la sangre caía de entre sus manos y aun así se preguntaba porque no se regeneraba y antes de volver a hablar sintió varias cortadas en su cuerpo, solo que esta vez nada fue separado, pero al igual que la herida de bala, estas heridas no eran curadas.

\- ¡Hermano! -Grito Ravel lanzándose a Riser y uso su magia para tratar de curarlo, una imposibilidad para un Phenex, pero su shock era grande al ver que esas heridas no se curaban, una sombra cayó encima de los dos Phenex y estos atemorizados observaron a su verdugo, este que una vez tenía solo un brazo y una pierna con la mayor parte de su cuerpo vuelto ceniza, de un milagro había regenerado sus heridas, aunque seguía soltando ese chirriante sonido de metal.

Su verdugo alzo su Katana y la acerco suavemente al cuello de ambos Phenex, ambos sentían que ese filo era capaz de matarlos, inmortalidad o no y sintieron un frio intenso pasar por su espalda, ellos movieron sus ojos con los de Hyoudou Issei y solo encontraron una fría resolución, una fría aptitud adecuada para un asesino.

Y ese asesino hablo.

-Mi Sacred Gear se llama **Star Buster Star Blaster. **

Issei separo su Katana del espacio de los dos hermanos y en cambio los apunto con un arma en sus rostros, ambos Phenex siguieron sintiendo que estaban a merced de un monstruo, un movimiento y serian ejecutados.

Que irónico que una arma débil hecha por humanos los haría sentir tal pavor.

-Este Sacred Gear es la cristalización del instinto asesino de la naturaleza humana; por lo tanto su poder es capaz de cortar y disparar **todo**.

El hizo énfasis en esa palabra.

-Cortare. Disparare. Destripare. Exterminare. Destruiré. Aniquilare. Todo. Mi filo y mi disparo son la fuerza capaz de extinguir **estrellas**…así que dime Phenex ¿crees que tu llamada inmortalidad te hace inmune a mi corte?

Issei miro a los ojos a ambos Phenex con autoridad y estos sin querer negaron con la cabeza.

Issei alzo su Katana esta vez apuntando a pulgada del rostro de Riser.

-Amenazaste con abusar y violar a Rias, a Akeno, a Koneko y a Asia. Te burlaste mientras hablabas de como ibas a matarnos, a mí y a Kiba, como si fuéramos nada. Entonces yo te enseñe el error de tu camino.

Issei quito su espada y la apunto a su derecha, a la dirección general en donde se encontraban Rias y sus demás compañeros de nobleza, los únicos que no fueron afectados por toda esta destrucción.

-Ellos son míos y aquellos que se atrevan a tocarlos y amenazarlos—

**[SERAN CORTADOS]**

**[SERAN FUSILADOS]**

**[SERAN EXTERMINADOS]**

-Eso lo juro…-Recito Issei no solo a los Phenex sino a todos aquel que tengan alguna intención maliciosa a su nobleza. Sacrifico su humanidad por ellos y por ello los cuidaría con todo su ser.

Issei miro a los dos Phenex, deshizo sus dos armas y apunto con su brazo derecho a ambos hermanos, su brazo se distorsiono y se transformó en una burla de cañón de metal extraño y disparo un gran rayo de energía que vaporizo todo a su paso.

Un ataque comparable a un bombardeo causado por un Maou.

**[O-obispo d-de Riser P-Phenex ha caído. R-Riser P-h-Phenex ha caído. La vic-victoria es para…Rias Gg-Gremory]**

Issei giro en sí mismo y se encamino hacia su compañero, no fue un sádico y de verdad mato a Riser y su hermana Ravel, uso solo un disparo de energía común pero igual ambos se rindieron sabiendo que ese disparo fue simbólico.

Ellos sabían la verdad.

Que si quisiera los hubiera matado.

Pero solo sobrevivieron porque él fue compasivo.

Oh sabía que habría una tormenta de mierda debido a esto, un diablo de clase baja humillo a una nobleza ya participé de rating Game oficial y derroto a dos diablos de clase alta en menos de cinco minutos, además de sus palabras amenazadoras contra los que eran básicamente sus superiores causaría un montón de problemas bastantes serios…pero no le importaba.

Rias puede que haya quitado su vida solo por salir de sus propios problemas pero Issei no era alguien malo por naturaleza, al entender lo que podría haber sido su vida hizo que todos sus instintos le obligara a ir contra sus enemigos y **destrozarlos**.

Acceder el potencial de su Sacred Gear vino con el costo de sacrificar su moral y dejarlo como un asesino dispuesto a destruir todo.

Ese fue el precio de alcanzar este poder.

\- ¡ISSEI! -Grito Asia corriendo hacia a Issei con lágrimas en sus ojos, el castaño a recibió y tosió con profundo dolor, su habilidad de **[Reformar]** no quitaba el dolor que sintió a sus heridas como también lo adolorido que estaba.

Asia lo miro con tristeza y preocupación, cierto que tenía miedo pero que ella le haya abrazado y aun se preocupara por el tranquilizo mucho a Issei.

Si, sabía que las cosas serían afiladas con sus compañeros de nobleza, pero…mientras alzaba sus ojos y observaba a Koneko, Kiba, Akeno y Rias mirarle con temor, pero no con rechazo, le hizo darse cuenta que ellos estarían con él.

Tanto en las buenas como en las malas.

* * *

-Ajuka….

-¿Si Sirzechs?

-Usa la línea secreta y llama a Azazel. Parece ser que ha nacido otro Longinus.

-Así se hará.

* * *

**Fin**.

**Siguiente Capitulo:**

Dimension Lost.


	3. Dimension Lost

**Longinus y Oppais.**

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece.**

"**Serie de Oneshots sobre Issei Hyoudou siendo portador de un diferente Longinus."**

**Información: Canon. Información y especulación agregada.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3:**

**Dimension Lost.**

Los sueños de Issei siempre estaban llenos de nieblas.

Siempre nieblas.

Issei odiaba eso.

Porque nunca ha sido capaz de soñar con tetas.

Jamás.

Oh que dolor, que agonía.

Oh bueno…quizás habrá algún día que descubra el significado de esto.

De…esa niebla.

* * *

**-** ¿Morirías por mí?...

Issei estaba feliz consigo mismo, en ese día había salido a una cita con su novia Yuuma Amano. Hizo todo lo que él quiso hacer si tuviera una pareja y ahora que la tenía no dudo en gastar sus ahorros en ella y dio todo en su comportamiento para que este día fuera memorable.

Y ahora estaban a la puesta del sol en un parque, el momento perfecto para sellar este perfecto día con un casto y suave beso.

Y entonces su eh ¿novia? Mostro su verdadero rostro.

Cuando esa maldita frase fue escuchada y reconocida por Issei, este sintió como un escalofrió recorrió por su espalda y miro en como su novia Yuuma se transformaba en una forma deformada y pecaminosa de sí misma con alas negras en su espalda, su rostro una vez suave se tornó malicioso y sádico, Issei intento hablar, pero lo que veía le había quitado el habla.

El ahora ángel caído con una sonrisa llena de malicia alzo su mano invocando su lanza hecha de luz contaminada.

-Oh que pena contigo querido Issei, me divertí un poco, hahahaha fue como jugar con un niño, pero bueno, negocios son negocios, si quieres culpar a alguien por esto, culpa a dios por darte ese Sacred Gear, entonces adiós…-Y con un brillo de alegría sádica en su expresión Raynare con un movimiento fácil apuñalo a Issei.

Excepto que….

Lo trapazo.

Issei y Raynare parpadearon al mirar como la lanza de luz trapazaba el cuerpo de Issei como si este fuera…intangible.

Raynare tomo acción de inmediato, ella era débil, tan débil en el mundo en general que ha perfeccionado otros medios para poder sobrevivir, en este caso su pensamiento rápido en momento de estrés o necesidad.

Así que lo que fue como unos tres segundos para otros fue para ella el tiempo necesario para que llegara a unas conclusiones bien acertada.

Uno: su víctima despertó su Sacred Gear.

Dos: uno lo suficientemente adecuado como para que sobreviva a su muerte.

Tres: soltó un aura que todo ser en la ciudad sentirá.

Y esto última era importante porque significaba que los diablos iban a llegar a esa zona a investigar que sucedía. Eso era malo para ella. Su plan era demostrar por un par de segundos su poder y así matar a su objetivo, todo en un parpadeo para poder escapar y evitar cualquier persecución de parte de los malditos diablos.

Pero fallo y ahora tenía poco tiempo antes de que llegaran, pero Raynare agradeció el pensamiento rápido de Mittelt y por precaución escribió runas bien cargadas de mana en aquel parque, por lo que en un segundo se creó un campo dimensional separado su ubicación con el real.

Después de todo por eso había escogido ese parque para matar a su objetivo: un lugar que no está siendo vigilado y a la vez un buen lugar ya preparado por si ocurría lo peor.

-… ¡MUERE! -Rugió Raynare creando una docena de lanzas de luz que disparo a su víctima, quien temblando y agarrándose la cabeza intento evadir el ataque, pero el niño no solo era humano sino uno débil, sus ataques lo traspasaron nuevamente, obvio que su nuevo poder le salvo la vida, Raynare hizo una mueca ante esto-…intangibilidad, una habilidad muy exótica, bien no sé qué clase de Sacred Gear tienes, pero no te salvaras de tu inminente muerte, basura.

Con eso dicho alzo una mano y posteriormente la bajo.

Dejo suelta magia de ángel caído, una cárcel de fuego cubrió alrededor de Issei evitando así su escape, una debilidad de la intangibilidad es que se necesita una copiosa cantidad de concentración y energía, mantener su estado actual le tomará mucho y así cuando Issei pierda la concentración su poder caerá y morirá.

…pero…

\- ¿Eh? -Dijo Raynare al ver sin poder creerlo, observo sorprendida como una explosión de niebla muy transparente surgió en medio de su cárcel de fuego y aspiro con fuerza esas llamas mágicas en un vórtice antes de desaparecer de la nada, ahí Raynare observo como Issei estaba casi ileso, lo raro es que sostenía su rostro o más en específico a lado de su ojo izquierdo con profundo dolor.

Entonces lo que siguió sorprendió y enojo a montón a Raynare.

Apretando los dientes a no poder Issei agarro su rostro y miro al ángel caído con su ojo izquierdo que comenzó a brillar de color rojo y de ahí se formo una especie de distorsión en el espacio y así al segundo el cuerpo de Hyoudou Issei fue succionado por una especie de agujero negro y desaparecer sin dejar rastro de aquel lugar.

\- ¿S-Se escapó? ¡Como…! ¿Cómo se escapó ese maldito gusano?!-No es solo decir que había huido solo porque si, de verdad había escapado a través de su propia barrera dimensional, una tal que evitaba el escape, por eso fue hecha a base de runas.

Esto no puede ser posible.

Espera un momento….

\- ¿Niebla? ¿poderes dimensionales? ... oh rayos…-Maldigo Raynare en pánico al acertar que Sacred Gear tenía su objetivo. Uno que hacía que toda esta operación sea un fracaso.

Este era Dimension Lost.

Uno de los 13 Longinus colocado entre los 4 cuatro más peligrosos y complejos de todos.

Raynare con pánico activo otro conjunto de runas ya escrita en aquel parque para activar un agujero de la barrera y así teletrasnportarse a otra ubicación, ya no había duda que los diablos ya estaban por romper esa barrera dimensional.

Hizo bien.

A los pocos segundos que desapareció justo al momento exacto en que los diablos encabezado por la heredera Gremory accedió a dicha barrera.

Raynare aterrizo en la sala principal de la iglesia abandonada y con un gruñido se dirigió hacia una de las habitaciones en la planta baja, al abrir una puerta con ira ella miro a su objetivo; era uno de los exorcistas callejeros que residían en su base de operación, dicho sujeto en ese momento se encontraba limpiando una de sus pistolas de luz, este mismo alzó la mirada al verla entrar violentamente a su habitación.

-Señorita Raynare ¿Qué…? —

¡B-SLASSH!

\- ¡Muere maldito estúpido! -Rugió Raynare después de haber decapitado al exorcista estúpido que muy bien podría haberlos condenado a todos.

Azazel no aceptara cualquier excusa por sus acciones.

Matar a un posible usuario de un Sacred Gear tipo dragón es perdonable.

Matar incluso al usuario del Booster Gear es entendible y más si evita que Vali se vaya en un alboroto por la aparición de su rival.

Pero eso son casos si su objetivo poseía un Sacred Gear de tipo Dragon, que usualmente causan más problemas de lo que valen, no a alguien que posee un poderoso Longinus que habría sido muy valioso para Grigori.

Raynare la cago.

Lo supo enseguida.

Azazel no perdonara como se ganó el odio y temor del portador de Dimension Lost.

Ella necesitaba huir.

Dimension Lost es uno de los más codiciados Sacred Gear, quizás el primero en la lista, no solo por ser un Longinus sino porque su utilidad es de alta clase, haría que cualquier grupo con acceso a sus habilidades los haría imparable; Transportación espacial, poderosas barreras, acceso ilimitado a la brecha dimensional y lo más aterrador seria: incumplimiento de cualquier defensa mágica de cualquier otra facción, todo eso y más es que es capaz este Longinus.

Con Dimension Lost; cualquier objetivo deseado será cumplido.

Y resulto que su estúpido e inútil subordinado no solo no noto que clase de Longinus tenía Hyoudou, sino que hizo el error primordial de confundir su aura con una de un Dragon.

La muerte fue un castigo leve por tal clase de estupidez.

Raynare sintió un escalofrió recorrer por su espalda; Azazel se va a enojar a montón.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente comenzó a gritar órdenes a montón.

\- ¡MILTTEL! ¡LLAMA A TODOS! ¡ALERTA ROJA CLASE ALFA!¡COMIENCEN A EMPACAR! ¡TIEMPO DE EVACUACION!

* * *

**En otra parte.**

**Brecha dimensional.**

\- ¡¿D-dónde estoy?!

Decir que Issei estaba asustado, es decir poco, estaba casi hiperventilando mientras era rodeado por un muro de niebla que le protegía de lo que su instinto le decía que era…el vacío.

Un mundo sin tierra hecha de todos los colores y con un aire además de presión que detonaba un lugar más allá de cualquier compresión humana.

Eso era la brecha dimensional.

Issei gemía de dolor, su cabeza y ojos le comenzaban a molestar, no solo por lo antinatural que era la zona en la que termino a parar sino…algo le hacía poner toda su mente en profunda concentración.

Poco a poco información se le aparecía en la mente.

Fórmulas matemáticas, aritmética, física e incluso algo de…. ¿magia? Entraba en su mente.

Y lo tenía severamente asustado.

Además, que su novia intento matarlo.

Issei solo sabía que terminaría traumado por esto.

El castaño no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo varado en esa extraña dimensión, pero lo que sí sabe es al parecer termino aterrizando en una misteriosamente isla flotante en esa dimensión subnormal, el aura de niebla que le cubría pareció disminuir como si percibiera que no había peligro alguno a su alrededor.

-…urgh, no me siento bien…-Murmuro para sí mismo el joven sosteniendo su estómago mientras con cuidado y temor daba unos pasos por aquel terreno baldío.

Al pasar por la misma noto que la niebla que le rodeaba parecía sacudirse y mover…. ¿el aire? ¿el espacio? ¿la realidad? Lo que sea, mover algo en el aire y al poco tiempo información le llegaba a su cabeza: sea donde sea que este, ese lugar tenia barreras y campos dimensionales y…. ¿su niebla? Lo que sea tuerce esas protecciones para permitirle el paso.

-…Creo que me estoy volviendo loco…-Se dijo a si mismo Issei, en menos de una hora su vista de la realidad fue destrozada en miles de pedazos, esa misma mañana era un chico normal (con un alto nivel de lujuria y franqueza la verdad) y ahora no solo su nueva novia intento matarlo sino ahora estaba en otro mundo y tenía desde su cuerpo una especie de niebla que está actuando sola.

…..

Sabía que jamás soñar con Oppais era señal de que algo malo sucedía.

-…Ugh como odio mi vida…yo solo quería tocar un par de pechos ¿hay algo malo en eso? -Y con un suspiro final el joven siguió su camino y no tardó mucho en llegar lo que parecía ser la entrada de un pueblo.

Dicho pueblo estaba construido con madera, piedra y cristal, era pintoresco, pero a la vez hermoso o lo era en el pasado porque viéndolo bien Issei tomo nota que el lugar no solo estaba abandonado sino había señales extremas de que hubo una pelea y una grande.

El alzo la mirada para ver la pancarta de la entrada del pueblo.

-Tierra de Oz…lo juro que sé que escuche algo de esto en un Eroge…pero no importa, solo quiero encontrar un lugar para irme…-Dijo con desgano Issei y sin dudas siguió su camino hacia la primera casa que le llamo la atención.

Y ahí es donde comenzó su travesía.

En el mundo humano, las autoridades en Kuoh buscarían por semanas al desaparecido Hyoudou Issei, sus padres estarían devastados por la desaparición de su hijo y tristemente serían los únicos, Rias Gremory tomo la controvertida decisión de borrar a todos los implicados el recuerdo de Raynare de sus mentes, en su opinión era mejor no llamar la atención sobre el lado sobrenatural del mundo, pero solo hizo que unos padres sufrieran por la incertidumbre de la desaparición de su amado hijo.

En cambio, los diablos investigaron sobre lo que exactamente sucedió, concluyeron que Issei no había muerto, pero aparte de algunas señales de batalla en aquel parque en el que huyo el susodicho y el ángel caído pues al final terminaron creyendo que Raynare y su grupo secuestraron a Issei para después huir.

Y bueno con el grupo que se escondía en la iglesia abandonada desaparecidos no es raro que hayan llegado a esa conclusión.

¿y el grupo de Raynare? Ellos terminaron apareciendo MIA en Grigori, aunque Azazel tardaría un par de meses para descubrir lo que Raynare hizo, la susodicha en cambio termino uniéndose a la brigada Khaos, no avanzaría mucho quedando como una simple soldado genérica en el grupo terrorista, pero sí dio información de Hyoudou Issei y su Longinus.

Sin que supiera hasta después el castaño; ganaría un precio en su cabeza por el poder que posee.

¿y que hizo Issei en las tierras de Oz?

Aprender.

Tierra de oz fue un lugar en los que magos renegados fundaron en la brecha dimensional para así usar sus artes sin problema alguno pero este grupo termino en un problema atrás con el grupo de Tobio Ikuse y las cinco familias japonesas.

Todo el pueblo estaba abandonado, pero era una mina para quien lo busque, Issei no podía salir de la brecha dimensional; no solo no sabía cómo manejar su Longinus, sino que no tenía talento mágico alguno, que el Dimension Lost le haya dotado automáticamente de conocimiento necesario para manejar su poder no quiere decir que se ignore el hecho que Issei no tiene ninguna pizca de poder mágico.

Pero la tierra de oz fue lo que Issei necesito.

No solo tenía libros e información que el joven japonés pudo acceder para mejorar sus poderes sino a la vez era el único lugar en toda la brecha dimensional en el que estaría a salvo; dándole alojamiento y comida (habían tiendas y almacenes con provisiones sellados en barreras que detenían el tiempo) para así permitirle entrenar y volverse más fuerte.

Y si bien no tenía una pizca de poder mágico; Issei tenía algo que otros usuarios de Dimension Lost jamás tendrían.

Imaginación.

Porque Issei era un pervertido.

Pero también era un Otaku por definición.

-Ooohhh Fandom, sí que serás muy útil…-Dijo Issei con una sonrisa salvaje mientras miraba su oponente, su cabello había crecido y había ganado recientemente un poco de musculatura, un aura de niebla intensa lo rodeaba dándole una apariencia muy peligrosa.

Frente a él se encontraban dos Gogmagog, gigantes que fueron creados por dioses antiguos y que fueron abandonados en la brecha dimensional, Issei los llanos Kinkaku Ni y Ginkaku Ichi respectivamente, ellos habían estado obedeciendo a Issei desde que este los atrajo a la tierra de Oz hace un par de semanas.

No solo han sido sus oponentes para ayudarlos a ser más fuertes sino también ser sus futuros guardaespaldas.

Sus instintos le decían que serían necesarios.

Con ellos en combates riesgosos ha usado sus poderes de su Sacred Gear (información tomada de un diario de una anciana llamada Augusta) y ha encontrado usos de sus poderes dimensionales en niveles no esperados.

-Con los poderes de Kakashi Hatake… ¡**KAMUI**!

Con un rugido el castaño invoco el poder del Dimension Lost y creo un torbellino en la realidad en donde Kinkaku Ni disparo una gran explosión de energía y en un segundo ese ataque fue enviado otra parte de la brecha dimensional.

-Con el poder de Arcueid Brunestud…. **¡MARMOL FANSTAMA!**

De improvisto una imagen fantasmal apareció encima de Issei, esa copia de sí mismo creo entre sus manos una copia del campo de batalla y con un tajo rápido de su brazo derecho creo una fisura en la imagen copia de sus manos.

¡SLASSSSHHHHH!

Y Ginkaku Ichi recibió un gran corte en todo su cuerpo haciendo que el gigante golems se tambaleara hacia atrás, su hermano respondió disparando una gran cantidad de misiles hacia Issei que no lo esquivo porque su cuerpo se había convertido en intangible.

-Un poco de Obito Uchiha y…con el poder de Trafalgar Law ... ¡**ROOM**!

Y con un gesto de su mano creo una especie de barrera hecha de niebla que cubrió a ambos golems robóticos que intentaron disparar todo tipo de ataques poderosos, pero Issei ahora controlaba los sucesos en ese espacio que creo y dirigió esos mismos ataques a sus creadores causándole daño.

Pero no mucho.

-Sí que son monstruos…-Dijo para sí mismo Issei como Ginkaku Ichi y Kinkaku Ni se levantaban con sus cuerpos totalmente reparados, no podrán tener muchas habilidades, pero por si mismos son unas bestias poderosas.

Issei soltó un suspiro mientras distorsiones espaciales lo rodeaban y a la vez una barrera de múltiples capas cubría su cuerpo, ya preparándose para la batalla, como no era un mago no podía pelear como los anteriores usuarios de su Sacred Gear, pero los que le faltaba lo compensaba con imaginación y voluntad.

Tenía un objetivo en mente.

Regresar a su mundo, reunirse con sus padres, cazar a la perra que intento matarlo, descubrir que paso con la tierra de oz y lo más importante de todo…

\- ¡ME VOLVERE MAS FUERTE! ¡LO JURO! ¡PORQUE SI OBTENDRE TODOS LOS OPPAIS Y SERE EL REY DE HAREM! ¡ESE ES MI DESTINO!

Y con un rugido lleno de resolución y valor, Hyoudou Issei se lanzó a la batalla para así cumplir con su sueño.

Ser el rey harem.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo:**

**Unknown Dictator.**


	4. Nota de autor

**Nota de autor.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Buenas a todos los que son Fans de mis Fanfics.

He venido a hablarles un poco y comentarles las cosas que me han sucedido y lo que me ha llevado a porque no he actualizado mis fanfics.

Bueno, desde hace medio año, mi madre se fue de viaje así que me deja tener cuidado de la casa, así que si bien no ha afectado exactamente todo mi espacio libre si me he dejado con un poco de tensión y estrés, bueno y así no me he podido concentrar bien.

Para empeorar mi abuelo sufrió un problema con su riñón derecho; si bien no era exactamente grave necesita cirugía y como suele suceder la medicina en general suele ser una perra y tomo exactamente cuatro meses para que solucione ese problema.

Esta mejor pero aún se ve los efectos de la cirugía y eso.

¿Qué puedo decir?

Bueno para los fanfics que subido esta nota, que son:

* * *

" _**Longinus y Oppais"**_

" _**Apóstoles x Ragnarok"**_

" _**Mundial de destino"**_

" _**Destino San Graal"**_

" _**Héroe en la oscuridad"**_

* * *

Son los que de verdad quiero continuar, no es broma, para cada uno tenía los capítulos siguientes casi terminados.

El primero que es el que recientemente cambió tenía el maldito capitulo por más de tres meses, pero sufrí un bloqueo de escritor, tenía esta idea, pero no salía y al final para terminarlo no pude poner escenas de batallas como yo quería, solo una posibilidad .

Espero que el capítulo sobre el Dimensión Lost sea de su agrado, no puse nada de acción, pero si puse que ideas tenia.

Sobre apóstoles x Ragnarok aún tengo la mitad del capítulo siguiente; la pelea entre Huan Mulan contra Morrigan está en mi mente, en serio, pero no me entra bien las palabras, pero les juro que la terminare.

Mundial de destino y Fate San Graal tengo el problema anterior y sé qué camino tomar con los dos fanfics, pero siento que algo falta.

Sobre héroe en la oscuridad siento que he hecho mi personaje principal como un cuasi-Gary Stu, no lo sé, creo que por crear sagas arruina como podría ser de la historia, quizás haga una retrabajo, quizás sobre Sasaki Kojirou o Adam, pero no prometo nada.

Que más puedo decir, pues para los pocos que me conocen saben que siempre me autoproclamaron el loco de las ideas, tal vez hagan un Fanfic en donde solo subo las ideas y ya.

He hecho Pseudos-Oneshots donde están ideas de fanfics que quisiera hacer, pero sé que no podría seguirlas:

* * *

Una se trata de serie de Oneshots sobre informes de una guerra del grial de nueve Servidores en Shibuya, ya tengo escogidos a los Servidores, sus maestros y cómo será la guerra, será como un informe policial que no será un fanfic de pelea. Se llamará Daño colateral.

Un Oneshot corto sobre una pelea entre Heracles Archer contra Gilgamesh. Se llamará arqueros.

Un Oneshot de My Hero Academy centrándose en Izuku Midoriya en donde pelea en el festival escolar demostrando poderes divinos de fuego, tomando el nombre de Kagutsuchi y como declara en vivo la hipocresía de la sociedad. Se llamará dioses entre nosotros.

Otro es un Oneshot de DxD relación a Longinus x Oppais, aunque es más serio sobre que Hyoudou Issei adquiere el poder de la teoría de la hibridad. Quizás solo lo suba en el futuro en el Fanfic de Longinus x Oppais.

La siguiente es un Oneshot que medio hice sino una idea que es súper ridícula, un Fanfic de Warhammer 40,000 pero es súper ridículo, aunque mi buen amigo Ángel arcano dice que le gusta, pero esa serie de juegos y libros es muy extensa para que yo me atreva a tocarlo.

Y la ultima es anterior a la misma solo que es un crossover entre My Hero Academy y Warhammer 40k y es de Izuku adquiriendo poderes psíquicos, algo simple pero loco.

* * *

Bueno, pero todo esto está a la deriva, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, pero tengo deberás y otras preocupaciones, lo siento con todos, pero les aseguro que no los olvidemos.

Y aquí se despide.

Toaneo07.


End file.
